The Places Your Heart Takes You
by spottedhorse
Summary: Rossi & Prentiss and the places their love goes. I hope you enjoy the light humor.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd give CM a try. This is intended to be a progression. Let me know what you think...should I continue?

* * *

><p>The Bed<p>

He heard the creak but he was too engaged to really listen and understand what it meant. She heard it too, but her attention was elsewhere. The crack should have been a warning, but neither took heed. The splintering sounds did register, belatedly. The sensation of falling wasn't unexpected, given their activity. But the sudden landing was.

"What the hell," he bellowed.

"Ouch," she wailed. "Get off, you're hurting me."

"Damn you're boney," he chided.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago."

"Neither were you," he chuckled. Then glancing around, he shook his head. "This is gonna be one hell of a hotel bill."

"You can afford it," she laughed.

Looking back into her dark eyes, he smiled. "Well now, where were we?"

"Wait, you're going to…you want to… after this?" She shrieked.

"What's the worst that can happen, babe? We already broke the bed."

"You do have a point," she agreed as she pulled him to her.

* * *

><p>So?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Jet

The space was small and cramped and he didn't know how he was going to manage. But he had to try…oh how he had to try. She'd been sauntering around in front of him for two days, shaking that firm but very shapely ass of hers at him.

It was awkward at best and she felt like a pretzel but it was hours until they landed. And she knew she couldn't wait for hours. Her attempts to tease him had only awakened fires within herself.

His back was cramping and his knees were killing him. But he was almost there and more importantly, so was she.

She was flying and this trip had nothing to do with the plane they were on. But the sink fixture was stabbing her in places it shouldn't have even been. Still, she was flying…

They managed to land at the same time. He'd covered her mouth with kisses to muffle her assurances that she was landing. And in doing so, she'd muffled his.

Once things were in order, he quietly opened the door to a smirking grin. "Everything okay?" JJ asked.

"It's good," he replied.

"I'm sure it was," JJ giggled as she moved towards her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

The Couch

Everyone had gone home; everyone but them. The case had been a hard one and it had been days. And that had made him hard.

She'd done it on purpose, sauntering into his office in a seductive manner that she knew he couldn't resist. However, her calculations had been a little off. She'd thought they'd at least make it to her apartment. Instead, he'd pulled her down on his office couch where she was now trapped.

He loved the feel of her under him. But that wasn't surprising. He loved the feel of her over him too. Also, anywhere else near him she wanted to be. It was quickly becoming clear to him that he simply loved her.

She didn't mind being trapped by him really. While she wasn't exactly a virgin, she didn't have a vast experience with this sort of thing; not like he did. But nothing in her experience had ever been close to what this was, whatever that might be. She hadn't figured that part out yet. Oh, she knew what she felt about it but she wasn't so sure what he was thinking. Well, at the moment that wasn't exactly true. It was very clear what he was thinking…

He needed to make her his, not just physically but in every way. But for the moment the physical need was paramount. God, she was so perfect; perfect for him in every way. He'd tried not to let himself have these feelings but he'd lost that battle almost immediately. And now he was losing another, smaller battle. Because once again, he was losing himself in her.

She'd felt it, that instant when their souls touched, became one. She wondered if he felt it too. But at the moment they were connected on a different level, a very biological level. And her instincts told her that he must have been a very good student in Biology, especially the area of Human Anatomy.

She was addictive; he was slowly understanding that quality about her. No amount of therapy or rehab would ever get her out of his system. Slowly he was accepting the idea that he simply couldn't live without her; it would be like trying to live without air. And the odd thing was, he liked it; no, he loved it. And that realization tipped him over the edge just as she was making her own leap.

She had never known it could be that forceful; that a man could do that to her, reduce her to jelly. No, not jelly; syrup. Yeah, that was it; because at that moment, she felt about as solid as syrup. And she was slowly oozing all over his couch.

Shakily he lifted himself off her, looking down on her glowing form. Yes, he could have sworn she was glowing. But that was okay with him. He felt like he was glowing too.

Something was slick under her, their combined fluids she was sure. She saw his look of smug satisfaction as she squirmed to get off the spot. And she giggled at his comment. "Guess I'm going to have to keep some upholstery cleaner in the office."

"And don't ever let CSU get their hands on this couch," she added.

He grinned impishly as he descended on her again. "Well, just in case, let's really give 'em something to think about," he said as he nuzzled into her neck.

Yeah, like she was going to complain about that.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kitchen Counter

She was doing it to him again. She'd perched herself on the kitchen counter in that skimpy ribbed knit tank top and those oh so sexy red shorts. He felt his groin tighten as he realized there was nothing beneath that flimsy tank top except her. And the way she was looking at him… How was he supposed to get the meat ready for the grill with her doing that to him?

She watched him as he spread the rub over the meat and worked it in. She wished his hands were doing that to her. And the meat… well, she was wishing for a different kind of meat right now.

He finished with the meat and reached around her to grab a towel to wipe his hands. She grabbed them as soon as he'd wiped them and pulled them around her waist. That was all it took

That was it, his last vestige of self control. Her hands putting his hands on her waist was the end of him. To say he attacked her would be dramatizing it too much, but that's what it felt like. His emotions, no…his desires overwhelmed him and before he knew what he was doing, he had those sexy red shorts off of her and his meat was warming in her oven.

The fire in his kitchen was hotter than any could ever be on his grill. With a fire that burns that hot, there has to be an explosion somewhere. And it happened inside of her. She was addicted to him and she knew it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried about what she would do when he got tired of her and moved on. But she shoved it aside for later.

The meat he'd intended for the grill was left on the kitchen counter as he took her upstairs. He had cooking of a different nature on his mind now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emergency Room

It was embarrassing, his presence in the ER. Well, it wasn't so much being there as what he was there for. She had driven him over as soon as his condition had been discovered. To add to his frustration, she had spent the entire ride over apologizing.

"Damn it babe," he'd finally exclaimed as they pulled into the hospital entrance, "it isn't your fault…not all of it anyway. I was there too, remember?"

"But…"

"It'll be okay," he told her for the hundredth time. He just hoped he was telling the truth. His little guy knew how to play rough, but he'd never expected what happened in the shower.

"I just don't understand," she moaned. "I mean, everything was fine and then all of a sudden we were falling."

He eyed the small bruise that was forming on her cheekbone and groaned. "Yeah, well…I don't think they design shower stalls for doing what we were doing. I'm just glad most of your face missed the corner of the marble shelf."

"Me too," she agreed as she rubbed her jaw. "But I am worried about you. I've never seen….well, I mean… Jr. isn't supposed to look like that, is he?"

He groaned, trying to ignore how much Jr. was hurting right now. "This is a first for me." _And I hope my last…_

She flashed her credentials and got him through quickly. And now he was sitting in a little cubicle, wearing one of those obnoxious hospital gowns, and feeling…well, embarrassed.

A young, perky, and completely incompetent looking man entered the small space with a chart in his hand. "Well, Agent Rossi…it appears you've suffered an injury to your genitals. Must've been doing undercover work, huh?"

Dave looked at the little smart ass and briefly counted to ten to give himself time to decide if he was going to wipe that obnoxious grin off his face or not. For a kid that looked like he was using Clearasil just last week, the guy sure was cocky. "Actually no." Dave finally said. "Slipped in the shower."

"Uh huh," the smug little snot said knowingly. "Well, let's take a look and see how serious things actually are." Dave gave transitory consideration to making things much more serious for the little punk.

She waited in the hall as long as she could. Finally, she entered his space and sided up to him, trying not to look too closely. But her eyes couldn't miss the deep discoloration of his little man.

Standing next to him, she could feel his irritation with the doctor. _Dr. Littlejohn,_ his name badge read. She fought the giggle that threatened to erupt. She felt Dave eyeing her and didn't dare look his way. But she knew he'd demand an explanation later.

Finally the doctor was finished with his exam. "I don't see any permanent damage but you're going to be out of commission for awhile. Give it some rest and loose clothing would probably be good. Normally for that kind of bruising I'd recommend ice, but that might be kind of shocking. But cool compresses might help with the swelling."

Dave thanked the doctor for his help, even though the little twerp didn't really help much. Except maybe now Emily would really believe that it would be okay. On the other hand, he wasn't above milking the situation for some serious TLC.

* * *

><p>I'd love to hear if you're liking this;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Restaurant

"My first night out should be special," he pleaded.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "Yesterday you weren't able to stand even your boxers."

"That was yesterday. Things are much better today. And you've had a long day…"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You know Jr. isn't ready to play, don't you? You could do serious damage if you let him out too soon."

"Jr. will stay safely tucked away, I promise. Can't a guy want to take his girl out for dinner without have ulterior motives?"

"Most guys can; you…no, I seriously doubt it."

"Oh come on, Em. I've been stuck here for ages."

"Three days isn't forever."

"It is when you are on a case and I'm here alone," he whined. Then looking at her mischievously he added, "couldn't even ask Jr. to keep me company."

She broke into laughter. "Oh alright, but just dinner. No dessert."

He tilted his head and squinted. "No Boston Crème Pie?"

"Well, that would be okay, but dessert for you is usually something…"

"More private?"

Later, as they sat at their table in the small Italian restaurant that was Dave's favorite, she felt fingers playing along her thigh. She finished the sip of wine that she'd just taken and looked up into his chocolate eyes that never failed to melt her. His look of complete innocence both amused and infuriated her. "Remember, no dessert," she admonished.

"I know," he answered evenly. "But I gotta keep in practice." She shot a daggered look at him but then melted again as his eyes laughed at her. "Besides," he continued, "just because Jr. is out of commission for awhile doesn't mean little Molly can't play."

"Molly?"

"Yeah, Molly."

"You named my…my… parts Molly?"

"I've got other names but they aren't for public places," he teased.

"Dave, you are impossible."

"Impossible what? Impossible to get rid of? Impossible to say no to? Impossibly charming?"

"Just impossible."

"Well, how about this then," he asked. "How about impossibly in love with you."

"I like that one."

"Think you like that? You're gonna like this even more," he said as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Pulling it out, he opened a tiny blue box…a Tiffany's blue box. "Emily Prentiss," he began formally, "would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He looked at her expectantly, fingering the huge diamond ring that rested in the box.

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

Her expression scared him. He'd imagined several responses. This wasn't one of them. "Emily? Babe?"

"You…you want to mmmarry me?"

"Well, that's kind of what the ring is all about…can I put it on your finger? Will you wear my ring?"

"But you've been married before…three times? You said you weren't good at it, that you didn't think the word marriage and your name belonged in the same sentence."

He sighed. "That was before you. I wasn't ready before, not really. And none of those women were you. I know I'm asking you to take a big gamble with me, the odds aren't good. But I promise you Emily, I will do everything I possibly can to make you very happy. I plan to spend everyday of the rest of my life loving you." He studied her still stunned look and leaned back in his chair. "But if my track record is too much for you…I understand and we can just… keep doing what we are doing."

His last words, spoken so softly and sadly, made her blink. Then refocusing on him, taking in his dark eyes and long face, his one eye that cocked slightly higher than the other, his dark goatee and that wonderfully kissable lower lip and she made her decision. She didn't want to live without that face in her life. "Yes," she finally said.

"Yes? Yes, my track record is too much?"

"No. I mean… yes, I will wear your ring. Yes, I will marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor's Office

"What?" he demanded.

"I said that you and your wife are expecting twins, Mr. Rossi."

Dave stared at the doctor like she'd grown two heads. "Twins…as in two?" He asked incredulously, his head spinning.

"Yes, that's generally the definition." Then turning to Emily, she smiled. "You seem almost as shocked as David," the doctor commented.

Emily blinked and her mouth began to move but nothing came out. Dave grinned, finally beginning to feel like his feet were back on Planet Earth. "I think shocked is an understatement, Doctor Childs. Shocked would have been one baby. Emily and I never expected to…well, be expecting."

"You have a little time to get over the shock. But these babies are coming in about seven months and you have some planning to do."

"Yes, of course," Dave said. "But this will take a little getting used to,"

Dr. Childs smiled. "Well congratulations."

Dave watched Emily as he drove them home. "You okay?"

"I think so," she answered softly. And then turning to look at him, she began to talk. "I thought… I mean, well. After your trip to the emergency room three months ago, I thought you were broken. And now…"

"Guess Jr.'s little vacation paid off," he quipped.

"Doubly so. It must've happened on our Honeymoon." She sounded dismayed.

"So I'll ask again, are you okay?" He was worried.

"Um…yeah, I will be. It's just…"

"Just what babe?"

"Everything is so perfect between us. I never thought… I mean, you have been married three times before. And so just getting married had to be big for you. You know, risking it again and all. And you had to give up your lifestyle…"

"What lifestyle? My lifestyle hasn't changed, except for what you've added."

"You know, the Italian Stallion, the FBI's answer to Don Juan… that lifestyle."

"In case you hadn't noticed honey, I hadn't been living that life for a long time. Besides, there's only one woman this stallion wants to service ever again. And if you are about to say what I think you are about to say, then no. I am not upset, feeling pressured, or the least bit dismayed over this turn of events. In fact, I'm quite happy with it."

"You are?" Her shock was palatable.

"I am. You, me, and our two bambinos. That's the only lifestyle I'm interested in. So you got any other thoughts on the matter?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "You think we could have the house redecorated?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Yeah, but other than making one of the bedrooms a nursery, what do you want to have redone?"

"A whole new design. One with no horizontal surfaces."

Reaching for her hand and pulling it to his lips for a caress, he answered. "It'll never happen. As sexy as I find you now, I have a feeling you're going to be one seriously hot little mama."

"Yeah...just what I need. You're like a daddy rabbit already... and I can only handle so many little bunnies at a time."

"You'll be a great mother," he stated confidently. "And it is my job to insure that you are happy 'cause you know the old saying..."if Mama ain't happy... ain't nobody happy."

"And your plan for my happiness?"

He grinned devilishly. "Already told you...you're going to be a very hot little mama. I'll have to work hard to keep up."

"Yeah, you...hard. Isn't that what started all this?"

Dave glanced from the road to his wife's bemused face. "No. I think it started the first time I saw you..."

* * *

><p>I seem to be getting one review per chapter. And today, I'm feeling the need for the boost my one review gives, lol.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The Ambassador's Party

"I'm going to call the sitter, make sure the boys are okay," she whispered in his ear.

"Honey, we only left them a couple of hours ago. I'm sure they're fine."

"I know. But I want to check in anyway."

He smiled as he watched her walk a way, heading for the hallway in search of a quieter room. Shaking his head, he remembered a conversation they'd had just three months ago where she'd been lamenting the fact that carrying the tubby twins around inside her wasn't doing much for her figure.

"But honey," he'd told her, "in a couple of weeks they won't be inside anymore and …"

"Don't you dare try to tell me my body will be back to normal," she'd snarled at him.

He'd briefly wondered where the beautifully sweet woman had gone that usually inhabited that gorgeous body. And then he'd remembered that his wife could mix it up with the worst of 'em and had. There was an edgier side to his Emily too.

"Let's put a couple of Texas sized basketballs inside you and stretch your body into all kinds of contortions and see how you feel about it. Then you can comment on my situation," she'd barked.

He'd fought back the chuckle that threatened and tried for a more serious expression. "Emily, you know that I love you and for me, you are and always will be the most beautiful woman on the planet." He'd finished, quite pleased with himself for his sensitivity.

"Suck up," she snapped back.

But as he watched her exit the room now, he was amazed. Her pregnancy had done strange things to her body, beautifully strange things. There were sensuous curves that might have been there before but weren't quite so… sumptuous before. He snapped out of his reverie enough to notice that he wasn't the only man in the room watching her and his primal instincts kicked in. Shooting a glare at the man closest to the door, he watched to be sure the jackass didn't follow her.

Near a table in the corner stood two of Elizabeth Prentiss's oldest friends. Their heads were together as they caught up with one another, not having seen each other for a few years. "Margery, wasn't that Elizabeth's daughter, Emily?"

"Yes, Sarah, I believe it was. She's … more mature than I remembered."

"I thought she had died"

"No, not really. It was some FBI undercover something. Poor Elizabeth didn't know it wasn't real though. But now everything seems fine."

Did she ever marry? I know several young men were interested but that was years ago. Elizabeth hasn't mentioned her in…oh, eons."

Margery shook her head. "No, Elizabeth doesn't speak of her often." Then glancing around, Margery added to the gossip. "Seems she joined the FBI the usual way, entering as some low level agent."

"Oh my goodness. Why would she do that? She had so much potential."

"Yes, she did. And now I hear that she is working for that unit…you know, the one that helps police with serial killers and such. Just awful people. You remember that group David Rossi worked with?"

Sarah looked aghast. "David Rossi? Oh goodness. Is he still with the FBI? I thought he retired after that scandal over that young agent in the Washington Bureau."

"Oh goodness no. He sailed through that with his usual slick manner. But he did retire. He wrote some books. I bought one but it was so gruesome, I couldn't get through it."

"Oh wait, isn't that him over by the bar?" Sarah asked.

Margery looked in the direction that Sarah was staring and chuckled. "Yes, it is. I'm surprised Elizabeth invited him."

"You know, he's been married three times, I've heard."

"Yes, I've heard that too," Margery agreed.

"Margery, Sarah," Elizabeth Prentiss greeted them warmly. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitations. It has been so long…"

"Yes, it has," Margery replied.

Sarah smiled. "Too long."

"Isn't that David Rossi over by the bar?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth answered. "He's here with…" Elizabeth was interrupted by a man who leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Tell them to hold. I will be with him momentarily," she said quietly to the man. Then turning to her friends, she apologized. "I really must take this call. But enjoy the party and I'll catch up with you later."

They watched their friend walk away and then saw Emily enter the room. Both women were intrigued as she made her way over to the object of their fascination, David Rossi. Margery gasped as she saw him lean over and Emily spoke to him. He smiled and nodded, then took her hand and brought it to his lips, in essence kissing it. Then he spoke quietly to her and she smiled back at him.

Sarah chuckled. "It seems Mr. Rossi has conquered another one."

Margery swallowed, her disapproval clearly written on her face. "So it seems. Why in the world would Elizabeth invite him here? Why, you'd think at his age, he would have settled down and stopped being such a ….a…."

"Lothario? Sarah supplied.

"Yes, exactly. Poor Emily. Doesn't she have any idea what he is?"

"We must warn her," Sarah declared.

The two women moved in unison across the room towards their target. But before they made it to Emily, she managed to land a very suggestive kiss on the man. Both women stopped, their mouths agape as David Rossi winked at his wife and slid off the barstool, leading her out.

"Well," Sarah exclaimed. "I suppose we were too late.

* * *

><p>Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I was only expecting the usual one, lol. It was like winning the lottery! I do hope you enjoyed this entry as well.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This one doesn't have the humor that has been running through the story. But I needed it to get where I am going. Hope you enjoy anyway;)

Many many thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest.

* * *

><p>The Suspect's House<p>

"Clear," Morgan's voice rang out from the back of the house.

"Clear," called out Hotch from the kitchen.

"Clear," called Emily from the bedroom.

He opened his mouth to call out from his position in the den when a wall panel flew open, a shot rang out, and suddenly his body was on fire.

He wasn't really cognizant of what happened next. He sensed a flurry of activity, voices, more shots, and then quiet. When he woke, he heard sniffles. Casting his eyes around, searching, he found her. More than anything, he wanted to reach out to her, wipe the tears from her eyes, comfort her; but he just didn't have the strength. So he tried to speak. He thought he heard himself grunt.

Her dark eyes darted to meet his. "Hey," she said softly, a weak smile forming on her lips. He wanted to say so much, to tell her…maybe for the last time… that he loved her, to thank her for the life she had given him. But his mouth wouldn't work, so he just kept his eyes on her, trying to say it all that way and also holding on to the strength that she gave him.

Awareness of their surroundings slowly sank in and he glanced around the ambulance before settling his gaze on her again. There really wasn't anything better to look at…more important. Besides, if he really was going to die, she was the last thing he wanted to see. And he could feel his life slipping out of him.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she barked at him. "Don't you dare die on me, David Rossi! Don't you even think about it. You have to hang on…for me, for your sons, Marco and Joseph. You have to," she commanded in a weakening voice.

He wanted to. But he was so tired. He tried to speak again, to tell her he loved her, to tell her he w anted to fight but there just wasn't any fight left in him. She grabbed his hand and held it to her, kissing his fingers. And then, as if reading his mind she whispered, "I know, honey…but you have to fight." His last thought as his eyes closed was how much he loved this woman.

There were forces at work within David Rossi, forces that were pulling him away from life, his life. But he sensed her fear and her tears. And that pulled at him as well.

He woke to white. Everything was white as he tried to look around. There were sounds but they were muffled, except for one. Moving his head slightly, he saw her. She was with Aaron. He was holding her and she was sobbing. But it seemed off. Why would Aaron be holding her? He was generally non demonstrative. And why was she sobbing?

He wanted to reach for her, to call her name, but he didn't have the strength. So he watched. And then Aaron did something odd; he whispered to Emily. Dave was confused. Why was his friend whispering in the ear of his…his Emily? The bastard was making a move on his woman and it infuriated Dave.

Her head came up and she looked at Aaron, who nodded. And then she turned and she looked at Dave. She looked so sad, so heartbroken that he wanted to tell her not to cry, that it would be okay.

He watched as she moved closer to him. But the forces that wanted to take him away were at work again and he felt himself slipping away. Her hand snaked into his, holding him in this place. She was saying something to him but he couldn't understand. He didn't need to; he saw her love and her heartbreak… and her fear. And then he understood her. "Stay with me," she ordered. "Or else I'll follow you and make your life hell."

He wanted to let go, let the forces win. He was tired, so tired. But the way she looked at him, the love he found in her eyes, he couldn't go. He didn't want the heartbreak for her and he did want the life she had given him. Besides, he didn't want her following him to where he knew he'd go. He'd already found Heaven with her…only one direction to go in after that. He blinked as he fought to stay. And then his eyes began to close. He wanted to stop them, but the forces were at work.

Behind closed eyes, he fought. How could anything be better than the heaven he'd found on Earth, with her? He wanted her; he wanted to go back, to open his eyes and look into hers. He needed her… she needed him.

Two days later his eyes fluttered open. His chocolate eyes were met with a smile and a look of relief in her dark eyes. And he knew he was home. He had won; the forces had been beaten back by his Emily.


	10. Chapter 10

The Little Cabin in the Woods

She was watching him again; he could feel her eyes on him. Initially irritated, he remembered the hell she'd been through and the irritation dissolved. She had been frightened. He hadn't forgotten the look in her eyes at the hospital, the look of desperation and fear. So what if her surveillance kicked in every time he made a move… at least he could move. And there were worse things than being watched closely by the woman who has your heart. So he turned to her and smiled. And he was surprised by what he saw in her expression.

Instead of the anxiety that had become her customary expression recently, she was looking at him with fire in her eyes; the kind of fire that used to lead to some interesting activities. As her eyes beckoned, he moved towards her.

"The boys are napping," she said softly.

"Are you suggesting I need a nap?" His eyebrow cocked up with a hint of mischief.

"Do you need a nap?" She looked disappointed.

He felt the grin that grew across his face. "I could lie down…"

"And … sleep?" She played with a button on his shirt coyly.

"Or not," he answered, just as slyly.

"You've been taking it easy since you got out of the hospital," she commented.

"Someone wouldn't let me do otherwise. As I recall, I tried to be more active earlier this week and was told it was too soon."

Her lips twitched. "Well, maybe someone has changed her mind. Maybe she… maybe she needs some activity herself."

He was a man who caught on quickly. Knowing how short his boys' naps were sometimes, he wasted no time. In fact, he didn't even bother with trying to make it to their bedroom. And thankfully, the boys napped longer than usual while on the living room sofa he demonstrated to their mother just how grateful he was that she had not let the forces win. And she re-established just how powerful her hold on him was.

As they cuddled together in the afterglow, assurance flowed through him. He had his life back. She had confirmed it for him in their most intimate act, her fever and vitality flowing through him, renewing him. And as much as he had loved her before, he loved her that much more now.

The next afternoon Dave volunteered to feed the boys and put them down for a nap. Suspicious, Emily eased back into the room while Dave prepared bottles for each infant. Her jaw dropped open as a few drops of Dave's favorite Scotch made it into each bottle.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out.

Dave turned to face her, his expression contrite. "They'll sleep better," he replied.

"They sleep just fine," she admonished.

"Yeah, but after yesterday… I want to enjoy naptime too," he suggested hopefully.

Taking the bottles from him, she laughed. "We can enjoy naptime again today. But the boys do sleep through the night now, you know… all through the night."

Dave followed her into the kitchen and watched as she emptied the bottles and retrieved two more from the refrigerator. "You saying… tonight we could…"

"All night long," she teased in a husky voice. "Think you can make it… all night long?"

He grinned wickedly as he crossed the room to envelope her in his arms. "Baby, I can last as long as you can," he said as he nibbled on her neck.

She pushed him away as one of the babies began to cry. "Then I suggest you take advantage of naptime," she taunted as she walked away. "Because tonight, Stud Muffin, I intend to ride long and hard," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Take advantage of naptime," he mumbled. "As if I could sleep with that image in my head…"


	11. Chapter 11

The SUV

It was his first day back at work and he was nervous. It wasn't that he was worried about getting shot again, even though that thought did occur to him a time or two. It was the thought that Emily could get hurt. It had always plagued him, since the first moment he realized how deep his feelings for her really were. But since he'd been hit, it haunted him.

Hotch had decided to give him an easy first day and sent the two of them to Chester to interview a serial rapist there. Rapes were occurring in the Baltimore area that were very similar to the one committed by the prisoner in Chester. His trial had just concluded and he would be transported to the state prison the following day. But Hotch needed answers now. The cases were too similar to be coincidence.

Dave glanced over to her in the passenger seat. She was looking out the window at the passing countryside. As he reflected on her beauty he realized something had been missing from his morning. "Em," he said softly with a hint of question in his voice.

She turned and looked at him inquiringly. "Dave," she replied.

"Nothing… I just didn't tell you this morning how beautiful you look."

A quiet smile worked across her features. "No, you didn't. But the looks you've been giving me… they made me feel beautiful."

"Just a man appreciating his wife," he said suggestively, "And remembering what she did to him last night."

"Hmmm…right. We've been doing a lot of that lately."

"What? You haven't seemed to mind it. Is there something I'm not aware of, some change in our relationship that only women know and men get left in the dark…"

She sniggered. "I didn't mind…don't mind."

"Then what?" He teased.

"Nothing…" she answered mysteriously.

"Okay. Now I know something's going on. Because when you get like that…all mysterious and telling me nothing, there's always something. What is it with women anyway? Why do you do that to us guys? All we want to do is make you happy but we're not mind readers, you know. Seriously, I like being flirted with and you being all coy as much as any man….wait, nix that. No other man should be flirting and coy with you. If I ever catch another man…"

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly, trying to get it in between his ramblings.

His mouth gaped open and as he turned to look at her. "The road," she yelped.

He turned his attention back to the road and quickly found a place to pull over. After putting the big SUV in park, he turned to her. "Did you say what…"

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

He couldn't believe his ears. But his heart did because it swelled within his chest to an impossible size. "You...we're… how much…pregnant are we, I mean?"

She sat there, grinning at him, her dark eyes laughing. "Twelve weeks."

He frowned, doing the calculations quickly in his head. "But that means…"

"It had to have been that night in the hotel, the night before you were shot." She watched him with teary eyes, waiting to see his response.

He remained very still, frozen in his spot as his mind grasped what she was telling him. He looked at her expectant face and knew he should do something, say something but it was all too overwhelming. As much as the twins had meant to them, as much as he'd rejoiced over their conception and birth, this one held so much significance. _Wait_, his mind stopped him and he looked at her again, almost fearfully. "It's just… there aren't…"

"No," she laughed. "Just one bun in the oven this time."

He relaxed a little and then sighed. "You…you're really pregnant? We're having a baby?"

I really am. We really are."

And then he did something neither of them expected. He began to cry, not heavy sobs but tears of joy and humility. "I really am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet," he told her as he took her into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Erin Strauss' Office

"Dammit Erin, why are you being so difficult about this," he wanted to know.

Erin Strauss looked from Emily into his heated eyes. "It is the rules, David. You remember the rules don't you? We made them up so you could break them. We made the no fraternization rules because of you and you ignored them. We made the rule where married couples could not be on the same team and you threatened a discrimination lawsuit… and ignored the rule. And we've always had rules about pregnant agents in the field. You waited until it was very obvious that Emily is pregnant before telling anyone and then kept her in the field. I should fire you both."

David Rossi glared at her across the desk. "So fire me. But let Emily take the family leave and come back to her job."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," Strauss said ominously. "But I'm not firing either of you...yet. Still, you can't remain on the same team."

Dave opened his mouth but was silenced by the feel of Emily's hand grasping his forearm. "Director Strauss, Dave and I need to talk about this. Could we continue this conversation on Monday, after Dave and I have a chance to think about it?"

"I think that is a very good idea," Erin Strauss replied haughtily. "And Agent Rossi, I suggest you listen to your wife."

"You're not quitting," he barked as he stormed through their front door, Emily following him inside.

"But Dave…"

"No. You love the job. I won't…"

Putting her hand up to quiet him, Emily took a deep breath. "Look, when this baby arrives the boys will be toddlers. I'll have two eighteen month olds and a newborn to contend with. I think my hands will be full."

"We," he gritted out through a clenched jaw.

"What?"

"We will have two toddlers and a newborn. You're not in this alone."

Sighing in resignation, she nodded. "You're right…we. But honestly, I don't think I can go off to work everyday and leave them for Mrs. Henderson to take care of."

"She's been doing alright so far. And if she needs help, we'll hire someone to help her. You're not a stay at home kind of woman, Emily."

"You profiling me, Dave?" Her stare was one of warning.

"No, but your profile looks pretty damned fine, if you ask me," he said as his eyes raked over her.

"David," she warned.

He shrugged. "What? A man can't ogle his wife anymore? Is that against the rules too?"

"Wouldn't matter if it was; you'd ignore the rule," she smiled in spite of her frustration with him. "But I'm trying to be realistic here…"

"Look if anyone is going to stay at home with the kids, it'll be me," he declared. "I've had my career, you're still building yours."

"It is settled then," she said quietly. "I'll take a leave until the baby is born. Then I'll go back to work in a different unit. And you will continue with the BAU."

"What?" he exploded. "I never agreed to that. I don't want you with another unit."

"But Strauss isn't going to let us stay together Dave."

"Which is why I'll stay at home and you will stay with the BAU."

"But…"

"Emily," he said as he stepped closer to her, "I don't trust any other unit to look out for you. If I can't be there to do it myself, then I want you with people I can trust to take care of you. I can't lose you, Honey."

Thinking back to the long hours at the hospital wondering if she had lost him, Emily understood his fear. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. But first we try to both go back to work. If Strauss won't cave, then you can stay home and be Mr. Mom."

Taking her in his arms and hugging her as tightly as the baby bump would allow, he sighed happily. "Just think how much fun it could be, Em. You'd come home every night to your doting husband who has prepared a fabulous dinner and is there only to serve you."

"Serve me? Don't you mean service me?"

That too," he said as his fingers caressed along her back.

"I'm not sure…think I could get a preview of what this service might include?"

"I'll tell Mrs. Henderson we don't want to be disturbed," he offered.

"Meet you upstairs," she said coyly as he let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hospital…Again**

"It's okay, Babe," he said soothingly as he stroked her arm.

Emily ground her jaw as she rode through another contraction. "You say that one more time, Rossi, and I'll deck you."

Dave nodded, choking back a chuckle as he glanced across at the nurse. "And you exchange one more glance like that with the nurse and I'll grind your parts into the floor," Emily added.

Nodding again, he kept his eyes on her although he was still biting back the chuckle that threatened to erupt. "I'm sorry, Babe…I know this is tough."

"Tough," she exploded. "Tough! Tough is working a case on no sleep; tough is going on a ten state book tour in four days…You try pushing a basketball the size of your ego out that little small space and then you'll know it is more than just tough."

Dave blinked. "I know, Honey….I'm sorry. I just…."

"Sorry…yeah, you're sorry alright. Just couldn't resist the chance to knock me up again, could you? No…twins weren't enough to show the world what a man you are; you had to go and prove it again…you and your overly inflated ego," she huffed.

"I…." he stopped as another contraction overtook her. Trying to help her, he did the breathing with her. _Hell, I'm going to hyperventilate if she keeps this up much longer…_

The doctor chose that moment to arrive. "Mrs. Rossi, I'm Dr. Alderson. Your doctor was held up in surgery and has asked me to check in on you and take care of you until she can come."

Emily took one look at the unsuspecting doctor and frowned. "Typical…"

"What, Honey," Dave asked.

"That a man thinks he is any help with this," she growled.

"Really Mrs. Rossi, I've delivered quite a few babies…"

"You delivered nothing…all you did was sit there and catch. It's always the woman who does the work and you men…" she paused as another contraction hit. When it was finished, she continued, "… run around all smiles and cigars like you actually did something."

"Well Babe, as you pointed out…I did have a little something to do with this," Dave pointed out, knowingly taking the heat off the doctor. The loud sound of her hand meeting his face echoed through the room. The nurse turned, stunned. The doctor's mouth gaped open. But Dave sat next to his wife, smirking. "Good one, Babe," he said as he rubbed the side of his face.

Emily glared at him just as another contraction hit. As it ended, she reached for him. "I'm sorry…so, so sorry," she wailed. Dave took her hand and squeezed it. "I know Babe," he said gently.

Then turning to the doctor, Dave grinned. "It's time."

The doctor gawked at Dave. "What? How do you know?"

Shrugging, Dave told him. "It's simple, when she gets to the slapping stage, she's ready to deliver. Although this one wasn't as hard as the last time…but then it was twins so I suppose she had more motivation."

The doctor did a quick exam and looked up. "You're right. Let's see what this little one looks like." Then turning to the nurse, he nodded. "Let's do it."

It wasn't long before the sound of a crying baby, or more a whimpering one, was heard in the room. Nurses quickly cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blanket while the doctor finished with Emily. Then quietly, the nurse stepped over with the little bundle and looked from one parent to the other. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Tears rolled down Emily's face as she took the baby in her arms. Dave hovered over her, his smile matching the elation he was feeling. "Our little girl," he whispered emotionally. Emily looked up at him, noticing the still red side of his face. "I'm sorry," she told him softly.

Dave looked into her eyes and smiled. "You can slap me anytime, Babe…if this is the reward" He used his finger to tug the corner of the blanket away from his daughter's face to get a better look. "She's beautiful like her mamma."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Emily was in awe.

"So do we have a name?" the doctor asked.

Dave glanced up and then back at his two girls, waiting for Emily to announce their agreed upon name. He was surprised when she spoke however. "Bella," she said happily.

* * *

><p>I'm having fun with this. I hope you are too.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Italian Villa**

"Dave, who else is staying here?" Emily asked as she took in the enormous villa.

"No one…well, except for the caretaker and the housekeeper. They're married and live in the servant's quarters. There's this secret passageway between the main building and their quarters, so we won't see them except when we want to."

"You rented this whole place for just the two of us?"

"Babe, we only get one Fifth Anniversary. I thought it should be special."

"Oh, this is special…but how do you top it for our tenth?"

Taking her into his arms, he smiled. "If I'm lucky enough to still be married to you for a tenth, I'll find a way."

"You're impossible," she teased.

"I would give you the world if I could Emily. I love you."

She looked once again around the huge main floor of the villa, taking in the space and trying to get over the awe. "So we could have brought the kids?" she asked finally.

"We could've, but I wanted you all to myself for this week. One week, Em….just one week. We deserve that don't we?"

"But I miss them," she whined.

"I miss them too. But I miss you more."

"But we see each other all the time, spend time together…have date nights…"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But for this week, it will be just the two of us…in our own little world... no kids, no unsubs, just us."

They climbed the steps to the next floor. He opened a door and pulled her into the room. "This is our bedroom," he declared. "Unless you'd rather have one of the ones above us."

Her eyes widened as she digested what he said. "There's more?"

"Honey, we staying in the tower of an old castle. There are several more…"

Shaking her head and then laughing, she gave in. "No, no…this is fine."

"Good," he said, his eyes dancing. "So you want to unpack?"

"No, I'd rather look around…at the rest. There is more, isn't there? You didn't just bring me to this giant phallic symbol where the only thing to explore is bedrooms, did you?"

Grinning wickedly he answered. "No there's more… So okay. We can explore. And there is a pool around here somewhere."

They explored the rest of the second floor, which revealed a luxurious bathroom with a shower and huge spa tub. Then they descended the stairs and walked around the rest of the main floor. Next to the large foyer, where they had entered, there was the living room. Around a corner was the dining room with a table that could seat twelve. Behind the dining room was the kitchen.

"Wow," Emily exclaimed.

"It's nice," Dave said. "But we won't be using it except for maybe a Sunday brunch."

"We won't?"

"A cook will come in everyday. And we'll probably eat a couple of nights in town."

"So…no cooking huh?" she asked disappointed.

"Not in the kitchen." He teased.

"Oh but Dave," she said coyly, "what else would we do in the kitchen? And it is such a nice one too…"

Grinning at her flirting, he winked. "Maybe I'll reconsider. A little Italian cooking might be in order…"

"Dave, we're in Italy. Of course there will be Italian cooking in here. But the kind of cooking I'm thinking about doesn't involve a little Italian," she quipped. "In fact, he's quite large usually."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. How about helping out a little? Are there any places you think they should go?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Berrymont, Virginia

David Rossi was not a happy man. The town goons had sequestered him in a shabbylittle room while his wife was God only knew where. He'd tried to tell them that he was married to the woman. She had too. But the two officers were deaf, it seemed. One even had the audacity to laugh at Emily when she showed him her FBI credentials. Dave didn't even bother flashing his. The Neanderthal that was cuffing him at the time probably couldn't read anyway.

They'd arrived at the police station, creating chaos as the two goons walked them through the department. _Hell, how can one small hick town have so many on the force_ Dave wondered as Neanderthal shoved him towards the room at the back of the building. It was then that he lost sight of Emily. But he heard her as she demanded her one phone call.

_Good thinking Babe_ he smirked as the goon shoved him through the door. "Hey, don't I get a phone call?" he asked the rather large man with more muscle than brains.

"Yeah," Goon answered. "In a minute."

The door slammed shut and three hours later, Dave was still waiting. It wasn't that he minded this little side trip into Mayberry so much, but he was worried about Emily. And by now she was worrying about the kids.

He heard the doorknob rattle and he expected to see his goon reappear; he was surprised when an honest to God clone of Andy Taylor stepped through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Dave fired before the other man could speak. "And I want my phone call!"

The man smiled and nodded. "Your wife already made a call, ."

"Yeah? Where is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's in the other room talking to your friend, Aaron."

"She called Aaron?" Dave's smile was wide.

Yessir, that she did. And he drove right on down. Explained everything to me. Said you two are married. But that still doesn't excuse your behavior, Mr. Rossi. And as a member of law enforcement you should understand… we have our laws, you know."

"Laws? What, a man can't kiss his wife in your town?"

"Well now, you were more than just kissin' now weren't you?"

Dave hesitated. "Look, just let me out of here. Emily and I will leave your little burg and you'll never have to worry about what we're doing again."

"Well, I hate to see ya go while you're still mad at us and all…"

"I'm not mad," Dave tried. "I just want to find my wife and get out of here."

"Well, alright then. She's out in the office with your friend Aaron. The man stepped out of his way as Dave charged through the door. Emily was indeed in the office with Aaron standing next to her. "Aaron, thank God you were able to get these mo…." Emily's glare made him stop and think about what he was about to say. "..these folks to listen."

Aaron turned his dark eyes to his friend. "Dave," he greeted. "It wasn't easy getting them to drop the charges… seems they have public decency laws here."

"Yeah, well…what's so indecent about a man kissing his wife?"

"In the gazebo in the middle of town? And from what I understand, you were more than kissing. One of the officers thought Emily was being … attacked."

"Attacked? What the hell…Okay, I was… feeling a little…"

"Frisky," Emily offered with a chuckle.

Shooting his wife a glare, Dave growled. "You're not helping."

"No, I'm not," she admitted.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Look you two, I'd love to stay and get another play by play of your activities but we need to get back to Quantico."

"Excuse me…but you said Quantico?" Andy's clone asked.

"Yes, we have a meeting that we can still make if we leave now," Aaron Hotchner said emphatically.

"So he really is FBI?"

"Yeah Sheriff," Dave answered. "I really am FBI. So is my wife. And this could have been cleared up hours ago if your goo…men had just listened."

"Well, I don't know about that," Andy replied. "They ain't used to seeing what you were doing…not out in broad daylight anyway. I guess there's all sorts of stuff you city folks think is normal but here, we just ain't used to it. It kinda threw my deputies, you know?"

"Obviously," Dave said as he moved to Emily, putting his hand on her back and guiding her towards the door. Aaron followed.

Once they were outside, Emily started laughing.

Aaron stopped and simply shook his head, a slight grin giving away how amused he was by the circumstances. "Can't say its everyday I get a call to come bail out two of my team."

"Bailout my ass," Dave groused.

Aaron glared at his one time mentor. "Look Dave, this is the kind of thing Strauss was afraid of when she agreed to keep you two together on the team. If this gets back to her…"

"Strauss can kiss my a…"

"David, apparently you were in violation of several of the local ordinances."

"But all I did was kiss my wife," Dave defended himself.

"Oh come on, Dave, you know it was more than a kiss," Emily offered. "As I recall your hand was…"

"Enough, I don't want to hear anymore," Hotch snapped. "I got an overview from the Sheriff in there. "

Dave shrugged. "He's only stirred up because he's not getting any at home."

Aaron glared at Dave. "How did you end up here anyway? I thought I sent the two of you on a simple assignment to Winchester."

"We went to Winchester," Dave shrugged, tucking his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans. "Decided to stop here for a late lunch on our way back."

"It's such a quaint little town we walked around a bit," Emily added.

"You walked Emily," Aaron said. "Knowing Dave he had other things on his mind."

"You bet I did," Dave smirked. "Wouldn't you if you spent the day alone in the company of a beautiful woman?"

A small smile cracked the corners of Aaron's mouth. "You might have a point…"

"Might? You need to get out more often, Aaron."

"Yeah maybe. I'll see the two of you back at the office in the morning, right?"

Dave glanced over at his wife. "Maybe…"

Rolling his eyes, Hotch walked away, heading to his car.

"David!" Emily exclaimed as they walked towrds his SUV. "What?" he smirked.

"Everything! The way you were talking about the Sheriff for one..."

"Hey, I grew up on the show. Trust me, Sherriff Andy isn't getting any," he said as he guided her towards their SUV. Once they were out of Aaron's earshot Dave leaned into his wife. "And he's jealous over what I _am_ getting."

Turning to look up at her husband, Emily chastised him. "David Rossi, you're incorrigible."

"Always Babe. It is why you love me so much," he said with twinkling eyes.

"And I thought I loved you for your modesty," she fired back as she climbed into their vehicle.

Once he was settled in his spot behind the wheel, Dave turned to Emily. "What do you say we lose Aaron on the way back? I remember passing a really nice little B&B on the drive up here…"

"I'd say I thought it was a wonderful idea except its Parent Night at the twins' school tonight and I promised we'd be there."

"Okay," Dave gave in. "But after that's done, what say we have our own special little Parent's Night in our bedroom?"

"As long as you don't do anything to get us arrested."

* * *

><p>'Tis the season for giving. Reviews would be nice;-)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**At Home Under the Tree**

"I'm so glad we are on stand down," she said as she sat on the sofa in the den, sipping tea and watching Dave put the last of the gifts under the tree.

"Me too Babe." Dave agreed. "After missing Thanksgiving, I don't know how I could have faced the kids if we had to miss Christmas. Besides, I want to sample what's in your stocking for Christmas."

"My stocking? You want to spritz on some of my Fiori di Capri, Dave?"

Dave grinned diffidently. "Saw me slip that in, did you?"

"I did," she smiled warmly, her eyes locking lovingly with his.

"But it isn't that stocking I want to sample," he cooed.

"Oh?" she asked coyly. "And what stocking did you have in mind…as if I don't already know?"

"The kids are all asleep," he hinted.

"In bed maybe. But it is Christmas Eve. I seriously doubt that they are asleep…at least not the twins."

"So we'll be quiet. I've always wanted to get it on with a beautiful woman under the Christmas tree."

Emily choked on the sip of tea she'd just taken. "You mean you haven't already? I thought the great David Rossi had pretty much done it everywhere imaginable."

"My reputation far exceeds the reality."

"Oh, in what way?"

"Well, I haven't had every woman in the Bureau for one."

"No, just all over the age of thirty…" she scoffed.

"Not all," he teased. "There's that agent over in cyber crimes …you know, the one with the wart on her nose?"

Emily snickered. "Okay…so other ways?"

"Not every place imaginable… not under a Christmas tree for certain."

"Oh, well…we'll have to find a way to remedy that," she cooed.

"So get down here with your remedy," he beckoned.

The next morning Emily and Dave sat and watched as their children gleefully attacked their presents under the tree. The boys pushed past the boxes that looked like they might hold clothes and dove into ones that promised toys. Bella, with her pudgy toddler legs, sat with a gift almost as large as she was. While the boys ripped through the paper, Bella picked and pulled at her gift, carefully preserving the ribbons and as much paper as she could. Dave was tickled by his baby girl's meticulous behavior.

He felt Emily slide her hand over his leg in search of a hold. Covering her hand with his, he leaned back on the sofa, pulling her with him. She shifted so that her legs folded under her and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

She smiled when one Joey, the younger by fourteen minutes twin, jumped up and charged toward the stockings. "Here Mama," he said excitedly as he brought Emily her stocking. "What did Santa bring you?"

The other two children stilled, each looking up long enough to watch their mother pull the perfume from her stocking along with some Christmas candies and a pair of warm socks. "Do it mell good?" Bella wanted to know as she toddled over.

Emily smiled and took her baby's hand, spritzing a little on Bella's wrist. "It do, it do!" Bella squealed.

Joey had retrieved Dave's stocking and brought it to his father. Dave noticed the boy's frown. "What's wrong, Joey?"

"Santa didn't give you much," the boy worried.

"Were you bad this year?" questioned his brother.

Dave grinned and Emily laughed. "No, your Daddy was good this year, very good," Emily informed them. Then softly she added, "especially last night."

"But Santa jus' gave you candy," Joey pointed out.

"Its okay, Joey," Dave replied. "I couldn't wait, I unwrapped my present last night."

* * *

><p>To borrow from Dickens: <em>Merry Christmas and God Bless Us Everyone!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Dave was frustrated. This case was taking too long; too damn long. He and Emily had never been a way from the kids for work more than two or three nights. This was turning into a week long trip and they hadn't solved anything. Emily was feeling it too. He could tell and that frustrated him even more. Consequently he was pacing the hallway of the police station, trying to get a handle on his frustration.

One of the female detectives walked out of one of the rooms toward him. She was the brunette that had been in the front row of room for the profile. Watching her, Dave was amused by her obvious attraction to him and her antics to get his attention. He'd felt her watching him when they presented the profile but not wanting to encourage her, he had ignored her. But she'd approached him as they were breaking up and bubbled about his books and how excited she was to meet him. Everything about her said she was a new detective and he'd briefly wondered how she'd gotten in on this investigation. He tried to be polite but he really wasn't interested in the hero worship or anything else she might have in mind and had stepped away, joining Hotch and Morgan in a discussion with the lead detective on the case.

"Agent Rossi," she smiled as she stopped in front of him now. "I was wondering… I mean, do you ever take a break?"

"Occasionally, for sleep," he admitted.

"Oh well… I thought maybe when you took your next break, we could get a coffee … or something," she suggested. The predatory look in her eyes both entertained him and frightened him.

"Thanks," he said. "But I'd better pass. The team would have my head."

"I don't see why. It really isn't even any of their business."

"Maybe," he replied, stringing her along for the sake of some fun. "But Agent Prentiss in particular would skin me alive."

She snickered. "Agent Prentiss?" she drawled. "What? You're afraid of _her_?"

Dave chuckled. "I am. And you should be too," he added.

"There you are," said the agent in question as she walked out into the hall. "I've been looking for you," Emily smiled at Dave.

"What, is there a break in the case" the young detective asked.

"Uh…no," Emily said, barely noticing the other woman. "But it is time to make _the call_," she said as she looked at Dave.

"Call?" the nameless detective asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he stepped towards Emily. "Time for a bedtime story," he informed her as he looked at his wife.

The young woman stood, watching the two FBI agents walk down the hall. Just as they reached the doors that led outside, Emily called back to the woman. "You haven't read his last book, have you?" she asked.

"No," I haven't had a chance, the woman replied.

"You really should read it," Dave suggested. "Then you'll understand." He said, just before stepping out into the night behind his wife, leaving a confused detective behind.

"I'm going to have to tighten the leash on you," Emily teased as they walked to his SUV.

Dave stopped and reaching for her, turned her to look at him. "No you don't, Babe. I was just having a little fun but there was nothing there that interests me."

Emily smiled at him. "No?'

"No."

"Not even her obvious admiration of your … abilities?"

"She has no idea of what my _abilities_ are," he answered cheekily. "There's only one person who knows about those _abilities._

"Yeah? Glad to hear it," she smirked.

Standing in the parking lot, the street lamps lighting the side of her face, she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with love for him. His breath caught in his chest as he was stuck again at how damned lucky he was. This beautiful woman loved him. "Emily," he started, wanting to be sure she knew how he felt.

"Shhhh," she quieted him. "I know." Her expression changed to a lighter one. "So, you want to get some coffee…or _something_?"

"Or _something_? Oh yeah, Babe…I like the sound of that," he said as he took her hand in his and led her to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rossi, your office…now," Emily commanded as she headed up to his office, never even glancing in his direction as he hovered in the bullpen.

Glancing at Reid, who looked fearful, David Rossi just shrugged. Then launching himself off the desk he'd been leaning on, he headed up to his office.

"Emily?" he asked as he eased through his office door, closing it behind him.

"Just got a call from the school," she snapped hotly. "Your son is suspended."

"Suspended?" he asked warily. His mind was fumbling. "Can kindergarteners even get suspended? And which son?"

"Joey, of course…the one that takes after his father the most."

"What did he do?" Dave asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"More like what didn't he do," Emily growled. "You know that cute little girl that always has her hair in pigtails?"

"Um…Emily, I haven't really paid much attention to girls in pigtails fro a long time."

The little blonde, LeAnn. You know, the one that he was next to in the class picture?"

"Oh…._her_…she _is_ son knows how to pick 'em."

"Yeah, and he convinced his brother to help him. The two of them sat on either side of her this morning at gathering time and took turns tugging on her pigtails. Then Joey kept following her all morning. Where ever she went, he was right there. And when she was trying to do her lesson, he kept picking at her."

"Hey, the little guy likes her."

"Yeah, but one of the other boys decided to come to her defense."

"Uh-oh," Dave muttered.

"Yeah, uh-oh. Seems Joey _was_ paying attention when you were watching that boxing match on tv the other night. Mrs. Adams says it is the best right cross she's ever seen from a five year old."

"So that's why he is suspended? Sounds like the other boy started it."

No, after Mrs. Adams cleaned up the other boy's bloody nose…and we have to pay for his trip to the doctor by the way… she put both boys in time out while she called the mothers."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Joey got out of his chair, went over to LeAnn, swatted her bottom and kissed her on the cheek."

"Hey, the little man has some moves," Dave said proudly.

"Yeah, then he leaned over to her, pinched her where one day she'll have boobs, and asked her if she wanted to play."

"Uh-oh," Dave responded.

"Yeah, uh-oh." Emily was steaming and Dave knew it wasn't the good kind either. "Wonder where he got _that_ from?" She glared at him.

"Um, yeah…too much tv," Dave said sagely.

"TV my ass," Emily shot back. "He saw you with me in the kitchen the other night. I told you we needed to be more discreet; the kids are getting older, noticing things."

"Hey, that's how they became kids in the first place, me asking you to play," Dave replied with twinkling eyes.

"Right. Well, unless you want to be called Grandpa before your son gets out of middle school you're going to have to curb some of your antics."

"Alright, I get it. But having kids sure takes the fun out of things. At this rate, I'm going to feel as old as a grandpa soon."

"Awww, poor baby," Emily teased. "Tell you what," she offered, "talk to your son and straighten him out and behave yourself in front of the kids and I'll make sure to be especially naughty when they aren't around."

Dave looked into his wife's sparkling mirth filled eyes and grinned. "Now that's a deal I can live with."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

"It's almost your birthday," Emily said quietly as they cuddled on the sofa, Dave reading a book while she watched tv.

Dave looked up from his book and grunted, "it is."

The look of anguish that flashed across his face tore at her soul. "You going back this year?" she asked.

Closing the book, he set it down on the side table. "You know I have to," he replied, "no matter how much I would rather not."

Emily was quiet for a minute and then nestled into him, closer. "Let me go with you this year," she suggested.

With a sigh, Dave shook his head negatively. "We have this discussion every year, Emily. I don't want you anywhere near this guy."

"I know. But let me go with you anyway. I can wait in the warden's office or at the hotel. But when you walk out of there, I don't want you going it alone. I can go with you to tell the family too. I want to do this, Dave." She concluded. Then seeing that he was about to argue, she started again. "I _need_ to do this..."

He looked at her in disbelief. "_Need_?"

"Yeah, need. You're not alone in this, in case you've forgotten. You come back every year…haunted. If I'm there, if I go with you to the family, maybe I can…I don't know…make it better, easier. And even if I can't, I'll be there with you, know how you are handling it instead of sitting here worrying."

"I keep telling you not to worry…I'll be okay…"

Sitting up to look straight into his eyes, she countered. "And I see you when you get back; you're not okay. Besides, I'm your wife; it is my job to worry."

As he looked into her dark, very concerned eyes something softened inside him. "Babe, we see so much bad stuff. I don't want this to …"

"But it does," she interjected. "It affects you so it affects me." She watched as he digested her counter and formulated a response. "Besides," she cooed, "you…me…alone in a hotel room…no kids; it could get…interesting."

"Oh Baby, I like the way you're thinking," he said with a husky voice.

"Well, there's nothing like a serial killer to warm things up," she quipped.

Dave sighed. "Yeah."

Taking his hand, Emily stood. "Come on, I'll give you a preview of your birthday present."

"You going to dress for the occasion?" he asked lightly.

Snickering, Emily grabbed him by his belt and pulled him close. Her voice dropped. "In my birthday suit, of course," she teased.

"I'm liking this plan," Dave asked fluidly as he followed her to their room.


End file.
